The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device, and particularly to an effective technology in connection with a semiconductor integrated circuit device having memory cell arrays.
Until now, power source wirings in a dynamic RAM (Random Access Memory) and static RAM using two-layer aluminum wirings have been provided only along an outer periphery of a memory cell array, and wirings for data lines and strengthening word lines which comprise aluminum wirings of the first layer and the second layer respectively are only provided in the region of the memory cell array. (For example, see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 199557/1983)